Sailor Heart Shooter
by Annabeth Zatsune
Summary: When a new Sailor shows up, the Starlights recognize her as Fighter's younger sister. But the young woman hotly says she isn't a Starlight anymore! And at the same time, hot guy-singer Koro Yuii is put in Serena's class. What is this rivalry between him and Seiya? Rated T for swearing. Slight OCxSerena.
1. Prologue

He sat silently in the dark room, clutching a bundle of brown to him.

Nothing moved. Nothing.

Suddenly, he stood up and angrily threw the bundle at a wall.

"I hate her." he hissed.

Then he stood up, composing himself. He turned to look at the mirror, pulling his long gold hair into a tight pony-tail that fell past his waist. Golden eyes gazed back at him from the mirror.

For one instant, they turned blue.

Gasping, he shook his head. "Who is it?" he murmured. "Long gold hair that's lighter than mine, blue eyes clearer than the shallows of the ocean... And the moon..." He touched his forehead.

He was speaking of a girl he'd seen in his dreams, the one that lured him here... Well...

She was part of what lured him there. The other was...

"... That coward probably thinks she's the princess too... Well she isn't, and she's mine, sis!" he snarled, glaring into the mirror.

Sighing, he polished himself up a little more. He struck a quick pose, then remembered the brown bundle. A slight bit sorrowful, he went and picked it up.

It was a teddy bear. Battered, beat-up, and the stuffing coming out at several cuts. It had a slightly mean look to it's eyes. He smiled slightly and gently put it on the chair he'd been sitting on.

"You stay there while I give the concert. I won't be long." he said.


	2. Koro Yuii: Dreams of A Friend!

Someone's footsteps rang in the courtyard. All of them looked up.

Someone in a heavy coat and glasses was coming up the stairs. Their hair was in a loose bun on the back of their head. Rei got up and scrambled out to meet him.

"Hi! Can I help you?"

Serena cocked her head curiously. This person seemed familiar...

"Yeah... I was told there's a psychic that works here?"

Almost all of them were shocked. It was a boy! But he looked like a girl!

"Yeah, how can I help you?" Serena's friend had regained her composure.

"I've been having weird dreams, and I wanted to know if you could make heads or tails of it." the guy said. A swarm of girls passed by in the streets and he looked over his shoulder in alarm.

"Yes?" Rei urged.

"'A princess of the moon with the style and grace of a bear and a regiment of soldiers at her back.' That's it." the boy answered.

All eyes went to Serena.

"Why're you all looking at me like that?!" she cried, unnerved by their stares.

"Style and grace of a bear, just like you." Mina said dully. "But it's hard to see you a princess." she added, keeping the truth secret.

"Soo... I'll take it you... don't understand either?" the stranger asked, breaking the silence. "Well... Bye, then..."

"Wait!" Rei stopped him. "There is someone... Have you heard of Sailor Moon?"

"Umm... No?"

"She's one of the Sailor Scouts that defends the city from evil!" Lita smiled. "Along with the Sailor Scouts Jupiter, Venus, Mars, Mercury, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto!"

"Is she around often? I... need to meet her..." the boy answered, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh... It..." Rei trailed off.

"It's not every day you see them. Sometimes they don't show up for weeks at a time!" Ami covered.

Serena shot her a glance, reminding her how often they'd been fighting lately.

"Oh... Okay... I'll just have to hope I get lucky then!" the boy grinned, giving them a thumbs-up.

"There he is!"

"Shit!" the boy swore, taking off running.

A large group of girls came into the courtyard. They stopped in front of Rei.

"Why didn't you stop him?!" demanded one.

"Who was he even? He never told us!" Serena snapped, coming up to her friend's defense.

"That was Koro Yuii!"

"Whaaat!"

"Another pop-idol I don't know of?" Serena asked her friends.

"Apparently! Koro Yuii is more popular than the Three Lights!" Rei told her in a 'duh' sort of tone.

"We've been on his trail for almost three hours now! He almost shook us with that disguise!" one fan-girl whined. "And now he's gotten away again!"

"Sorry! If we had known, we would've held him here!" Mina whined apologetically.

"Well, that seems a little obsessive there... I'm going home. See you tomorrow!" Serena sighed, leaving the temple.

She was almost home when she bumped into the quarry of the fan-girl mob again.

"Oof! Sorry!" she apologized... Before realizing who it was.

He'd changed his appearance again. Now his hair was loose... It was really long! And he'd ditched the glasses and coat. Now he wore a simple tank-top and jeans. "Hey... You're the blondie that your friends called like a bear, aren't you?"

"Are you going to make fun of me too, Koro?"

He winced. "Please... not in public..." Then he straightened up. "I think you're cute... Kinda like a teddy bear!" he smiled. "So, what's your name?"

"Serena Tsukino."

"Hey! That name's on my class-list for tomorrow!"

"Oh, so you're the new student!"

Koro blushed, shrinking into himself. "I... Just got transferred..." he murmured.

"Why's that?" she asked curiously.

"My doctor is here in Tokyo... I've been ailing a bit lately... You can't tell anyone, 'kay?"

"Not a problem! I'm okay at keeping secrets!" she smiled.

There were screams and squeals, and Koro whipped out a book, leaned against a wall, and hid his face behind the book.

"You there!"

Serena found herself mobbed by eager fan-girls. She had questions thrown at her from every angle. "I haven't seen him, sorry... Wasn't he up near the temple earlier?" she bluffed.

The fan-girls blindly took her advice and ran back in the direction they'd come from.

"Whew! Thanks there!" Koro sighed.

"Where were you even keeping that book? It came outta nowhere!"

"I've been running form ecstatic fans for almost as long as I can remember. I've got my ways!" he smirked. "So... Seeya tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah, I guess..." she blushed.

"Oh! By the way..." Koro turned to look at her before walking away. "Your hair..."

She tensed up, waiting for him to make fun of it.

"... I think it's very cute! It reminds me of a teddy bear!"

"Oh... Thanks!" she waved, smiling and laughing as he walked away.

That night, she had trouble getting to sleep. And when she did get to sleep, it was fitful and full of nightmares.

_"No! I won't let you destroy such a shine! One such as this..."_

_"One such as this... Deserves to live on! You will not taint or extinguish this shine!"_

_She gazed in wonder at the Sailor before her. She appeared to be a Starlight..._

_But she wasn't. She wasn't adorned with stars... She was decorated with hearts!_

_"Wh-who are you?" she asked, her voice a whisper._

_"Do you not remember? I am the one you granted the power to protect you from those who would harm you." the Sailor said, her eyes soft and tear-filled, much different from the hard gaze of before!_

_Suddenly, the Sailor dashed in front of her._

_She gasped._

_Once clean and untouched, the Sailor was now coated in blood, her skin torn to ribbons with long and deep scratches, and a large sword extending from her back. "I promised to protect you..." she murmured, blood dribbling from her mouth. "... But it looks like I failed..."_

Screaming, she shot awake.

"Mer-ow!" Luna jumped clear of her flailing. "What sort of dream was this?"

"I... I don't know..." Serena panted.


	3. Secret Revealed: He Knows I'm Serenity?

Sighing, Serena entered the classroom.

"Hey, you!"

She smiled when she saw Koro. He was in the middle of a knot of the girls. Very few students weren't surrounding him!

"You know him?"

Serena turned to look at Seiya. He didn't look the happiest, as if brooding over the fact that Koro was in their class. "Well... Yeah... Why?" she replied.

"I don't get what everyone sees in that trap-singer. He doesn't do half the stuff we do!" Seiya sulked.

"Huh? Trap-singer?"

"A fancy term for saying he sings like a girl as well as a boy. It'd be bad enough if he just sang, but he has to sing like both a boy and a girl!" Seiya growled.

"That's interesting. I wish I could hear him sing..." she sighed.

"Hey there, Teddy-girl!" Koro had fought his way clear of the small mob and was standing behind her smiling. "How're you today?"

"Just fine!" she smiled back.

"Back off, Koro!" Seiya snapped, jumping up.

Koro growled, glaring right back at him. Serena got the idea that the two weren't exactly friends from the daggers they were glaring at each other.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. It was yours." Koro said.

"Don't you dare change the subject!"

Serena was confused. What were they talking about? "What... are you two talking about?" she asked.

"An incident that happened last time we met. It's their fault." Koro said.

"Quit changing the subject! Back off from Serena!" Seiya snapped.

"What happened?" she asked.

"That's... Not really something to discuss here." they both said, a slight red tinge touching their cheeks as they turned away for a moment.

"Well, Seiya, I'm not your doll to control. I'm allowed to have more guy-friends than you; Remember that I have Darion!" she scolded. Then she turned to Koro. "And I don't know what happened, but you really shouldn't try to push his buttons, Koro!"

"'Kay... Sorry." Koro nodded, sitting down.

Seiya stayed standing for a little longer, snarling. He glared at the back of Koro's head.

Sighing, Serena sat down, glad that she'd at least prevented an all-out fight!

School progressed as it normally did. Serena was partly glad, partially bored. She was unsure as to whether or not she should be excited that Koro was seated next to her or nervous. He was a friend... That was all...

Right?

After school, she was preparing to head to Rei's for Study Buddies when she heard two voices calling her names.

"Oi! Serena!"

"Serena!"

Turing, she saw both Seiya and Koro approaching her. Seiya was shooting Koro dirty looks, but Koro was focused solely on her.

"Yes?" she asked, a little nervous.

"Well..." For a moment, they both turned away.

"You first." Seiya said suddenly.

"No way, chicken!" Koro snapped.

"There's... a concert we have to do... Sort of a competition between him and us. We were..." Seiya broke off.

"We get to pick one judge. We were wondering if you'd like the honors?" Koro finished for him. His face was pink, as if he was embarrassed.

"Well... sure, I guess... When is it?" she decided.

"Tomorrow." they both said. "At nine."

"Oh... Okay... Sure..."

Smiling, the two walked away. But she looked on after them. They kept snarling and hissing at each other. She really didn't think they even had a sliver of goodwill to the other!

Suddenly realizing what she'd just done, Serena groaned. Her friends would kill her when they found out! Dejectedly, she walked slowly to Rei's.

"There you are, meat-ball brain! What took you so long?" Lita scolded as she entered.

"I did something stupid..." she moaned.

"What was so stupid even you saw the mistake?" Rei teased.

Serena hesitated. "I... agreed to be a judge for a competition between Koro and the Three Lights tomorrow..."

"Whaaat?!" all of her friends cried.

"You idiot! That's not stupid!" "That's great!" "You get in the concert free and a front-row seat and you get to tell them what you honestly think of their music!"

They seemed to be just assaulting her with praise, how great it was... But it just made her head hurt.

"But... I'm not good at judging things... You guys should know that!" she burst out.

Silence.

"... That's right..." Mina sighed.

"Well, it's too late to withdraw now!" Lita told her.

"Nguhhh..." Serena moaned, flopping over at the table. She was not looking forward to tomorrow night...

But when the time came, she didn't feel too bad... Until she saw the other judges. They were all older, at least in their thirties! She was the only one below twenty!

"Can we help you?" one man asked kindly.

"Uhmm..." A little sheepishly, she showed them the judge's pass she'd been given. "Koro and Seiya told me..." she trailed off, blushing. She didn't know what she was saying! What was she doing here?!

"Oh! Welcome! Here, this chair has been reserved for you!" the man smiled, the other judges nodding and smiling in welcome.

Still blushing, she took her seat. She really didn't feel that she belonged there...! But her blush deepened even further when judges were announced...

And her as 'Special guest judge, hand-picked by Koro Yuii and Seiya Kou.' Half the eyes is the place had to have been on her! But she managed a weak smile when the news-camera turned to her... Everyone in the city had to be watching her! She couldn't screw up now! She polished up her act and gave a big smile and a cute wink. The other judges nodded their approval at her.

But when that was over, she felt the blush returning.

First up was the Three Lights. They sang their usual songs. She liked them all, and gave honest opinions about their singing, and put down good marks.

Then it was Koro's turn.

He stepped up. His first song was announced as 'Kokoro Kara.' Serena decided she liked that name. Carefully, she marked that down.

It was soft, slow, and about how difficult love could be. It sparked something in her, those words... Koro's voice was soft yet high, a little like a girl's... Now she saw what Seiya meant about him singing like both genders.

Next was a song called 'Monster.' Serena frowned, a little worried it'd be a scary song.

But it wasn't. It also sounded sad. And then the story in the song came out...

Serena found herself crying. It was a sad song, and she couldn't help herself. But it was well-written and sounded good despite the sad story. So again, a good mark.

The next one was, again, a love song. Only it had more bounce. It compared lots of things. Koro had introduced it as 'Fukkireta.' Another good mark.

Koro hesitated a little before presenting his next song. "This one is... 'Harder Better Faster Stronger.' I just wrote it." he said carefully. Serena thought of how those words often connected to her job as a Sailor Scout. She smiled.

Another good mark.

The next song was something that made her... remember things that she never recalled doing.

Giving a sobbing little girl a beat-up teddy? Nope.

Hovering above that strange Sailor from her dream and giving instructions? Nuh-uh.

However, it was well-written and fast, just like she liked it! Another good mark. She looked at the sheets she had before her. All of Koro's songs had received excellent marks, but the Three Lights had a bit more critisim. Carefully, she considered him using hypnosis to make all the judges give him good marks, but quickly dismissed it.

The last one was his signature song. She'd taken the time to learn a little bit about Koro before the concert-competition, and she recognized the name of the song. 'Heart Shooter.'

Again, images of the strange Sailor popped into her skull. Sighing, she shook her head, concentrating on the song. It, too, got a good mark.

Needless to say, Koro won the contest. Not by much, but he still won. And she noticed, blushing, that his eyes were riveted on her.

She was just about to head home when she felt a hand on her wrist. Turning, she saw Koro. "Yeah? D'ya need something?" she asked nervously.

"I know who you are. I know you're Neo-Queen Serenity." he said, eyes burning.

"Uhmm, sorry, who?" she asked, feigning stupidity on the matter.

"Go ahead and play dumb, if that's what you want. But you summoned me here, to Earth. Now I'm here to obey your orders."

Scared, she tugged away and ran down the hall.

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF KORO'S SONGS! 'KOKORO KARA,' 'FUKKIRETA,' AND 'HEART SHOOTER' BELONG TO WHOEVER WROTE THEM, 'MONSTER' BELONGS TO MEG AND DIA, 'HARDER BETTER FASTER STRONGER' BELONGS TO DAFT PUNK, AND 'TOKYO TEDDY BEAR' BELONGS TO WHOEVER WROTE IT. NO COPY-RIGHT INTENDED, AND I'M NOT ATTEMPTING TO MAKE A PROFIT OFF OF THIS!**


	4. Nighttime Fight: Sailor Heart Shooter!

Serena didn't sleep well that night. Koro knew she was Neo-Queen Serenity! That was an immediate danger-sign!

Moaning, she tossed and turned. A loud scream outside made her sit bolt-upright and Luna shoot awake. "What was that?" she gasped, going out onto the balcony and leaning over to see.

"Look, Serena, over there!" Luna cried, pointing.

"Oh no!"

One of the judges from the concert had just been attacked by Siren and Crow! She quickly transformed and went to intervene...

... But there was a small problem...

She was still tired and weak from fatigue!

So facing the Phage was a problem, even when the Starlights joined her!

It had the upper hand. That's all there was to it. It was stronger, fresher... Not tired. It'd almost made mulch out of them in no time.

"Hah!"

The laugh rang out as a sudden blast nailed the Phage. "You really think I'd allow that? In the name of the moon-queen, I fight for truth and justice!"

"That voice..." gasped Fighter. "It... It couldn't be..."

Serena looked over at the three of them. They were searching for the source of the attack, their eyes wide.

"Sorry, but it is." There was a soft _tak_ as someone jumped in front of her.

"You!" she squealed, stumbling back. "You...!"

"Sorry it took me so long to get here, Princess." apologized the Sailor from her dreams.

"Do you mean she's...?" Healer asked hopefully.

"Hell, no! She's not the princess you seek. She's the princess that summoned me to this planet!" the new Sailor snarled.

"Who is this?" Serena asked the Starlights uncertainly.

"Sailor Star-"

Two loud _taks_, and then there was a loud slap. The new Sailor stood in front of Fighter, glaring at her. "FYI, I'm no longer a Starlight. Not after you fucking abandoned me! I'm Sailor Heart Shooter now. You can't control me anymore... Sis!" she spat.

Serena noticed the Phage making it's move while they were all distracted. "Look out!" she cried.

Shooter nimbly dodged the blow, but it took a little more effort on the Starlights' part.

The battle seemed much easier now that this new Sailor was here. Maybe because Shooter seemed bent on protecting her? Because Shooter wasn't exhausted? Because Shooter was powerful? But whatever, she was glad to have this chick on her side! Unconsciously, she smiled a bit. "You don't have to protect me..." she said softly.

"I know. I want to." Shooter replied. "That way, the Silver Kingdom won't be left without a leader. And you won't leave a little girl fading into nothing!"

Another shock. How did this Scout know about Rini?!

"How do you know all these things about me? No one's supposed to know that stuff!" she objected, feeling a bit childish.

"Sorry, but you are the one who told me!" Shooter grunted as she lifted Serena to safety again.

"I don't remember that!"

"You dreamed it!"

"Shooter, lay off of her!" Fighter called.

"Zip it, bitch!" Shooter snarled. She set Serena down and faced the Phage, which was starting to wear out. "Heart... Destructive... Laser!"

The blast swept the Phage off it's feet. "Sailor Moon!" all four of the other Sailors cried.

"Right!" she nodded. "Silver Moon... Starlight... Kiss!"

The Phage faded back into the judge. Shooter sighed. "I'll take care of him, Serenity. You go back to bed. You'll need the energy for school tomorrow."

"How do you know these things?!"

"I know who you are, Princess."

Serena felt her stomach drop. First Koro, now Shooter?! What was going on?!

"Now, go on. Everything will be okay." Shooter smiled. She turned to the collapsed man and picked him up before jumping away.

Serena stared after her. "Is she always like that?" she asked the Starlights, pointing after.

"No. She's generally a lot shyer, and isn't really a fighter. Shooter isn't like that..." Fighter looked very upset, putting one hand to her cheek, where Shooter had slapped her.

"Just who is she exactly?"

"Star Fighter's younger sister. When our planet was destroyed, we were forced to leave. We thought Shooter was dead. But she apparently wasn't... And having seen us leave, she din't in the best of moods with us right now." Star Maker said softly, putting a hand on Fighter's shoulder. "Now come on. Maybe we can reason with her later."

That having been said, the three left.

Serena gazed after them for a moment, letting that information sink in. Sighing, she returned to her bedroom. "Luna... Remember that dream?" she asked quietly as she tucked herself in.

"What about it?"

"I think that Sailor is the cause of it." she said softly. "Luna... She and Koro know who I am! Shooter knows Sailor Moon is Serena, and Koro knows Serena is Sailor Moon! Luna, what should I do?"

"Tread lightly around both of them. Then, just maybe, you can avoid having any problems." Luna mewed. "Now get to sleep. You have school tomorrow."

Next day, she noticed Koro was absent. Lots of people were murmuring in worried tones, speculating about where he was and what he was doing. The Three Lights seemed distant.

The door opened. "Sorry I'm late."

Her head snapped up. Koro stood in the doorway. Without meaning to, she smiled. People were swarming him as he made his way to the teacher's desk to give him a note. "Leaving again in about four hours? What exactly are you doing?" the teacher asked.

"Doctor appointment." Koro answered, making his way to his seat next to her. He smiled at her. "Sleep well last night?"

She blushed, then nodded. "Wh-why do you ask?" she stammered.

"I heard that sailor Moon and the Sailor Starlights were out late last night, and that it was near your house. Isn't it natural for friends to worry about one another?" he said sweetly.

"Yeah, I slept fine last night..." she giggled nervously. She couldn't let on in this environment that she was a Sailor! Big no-no!

Koro put his hand on hers, and she felt a piece of paper. She turned her hand over and took it. Making sure no one was looking, she uncrumpled it and looked at it.

It was her! Only as an angel against the night-sky... But it was amazing!

Uh...

Wait...

It wasn't. That was her... As Neo-Queen Serenity!


	5. Old Photo: Who Exactly is Koro?

She was stunned. It was good, but he was going so far as to draw her as Neo-Queen Serenity!

That was... Well, unacceptable!

She turned to him. "Koro... It's good and all, but don't you think you should take it down a notch? I don't know who you're talking about when you say you know who I really am." she murmured.

"Liar." he said back. She flinched a little.

"Lay off her, Koro." Seiya hissed from behind them.

"You lay off, dick." Koro said, still coolly focusing his gaze straight ahead.

Serena looked at him with wide eyes. Seiya hissed, then reached over and smacked Koro on the back of the head.

Koro sighed, standing up. All eyes turned to him. Serena knew what was going to happen. She shook her head, mouthing at him. But if he saw, he ignored her. Koro turned to Seiya, who was still sitting calmly as if nothing had happened with a smirk on his face.

In the next instant, pandemonium erupted.

Koro flew at Seiya, knocking over the desk and a few chairs. Screams erupted around the room as people scrabbled back away from the two. Koro was on top of Seiya for the moment, but that was short-lived as Seiya put his knee in Koro's gut, badly winding him.

Serena stood at the edge of the room, watching uncertainly as the teacher ran for help. Now Seiya was on top of Koro, and they both had their hands around the other's neck. They were snarling insults and spitting retorts at each other, rolling over and over, knocking over desks and chairs, punching, and kicking. At one point, apparently tired of that charade, Koro bit down on Seiya's hand, making him yell and recoil sharply.

As the fighting got really violent, Taiki and Yaten intervened. They pulled the warring boys apart, but their grips were weak compared to the anger-motivated resistance of Koro and Seiya. Serena, feeling a little useless, joined the effort, trying to help Yaten restrain Koro. Another boy came to help them, and two were assisting Taiki. By that time the teacher had returned, along with the principal. Despite the presence of two authoritative figures, Koro and Seiya kept trying to tear away from their captors and rip the other apart.

"Koro! Calm down!" she gasped, straining to hold him. She could hear Taiki snapping at Seiya.

Then something happened.

Koro stopped trying to break their holds. They relaxed their grip a tiny bit, and his right arm slipped free. They made to tighten their grip again, but he wasn't struggling. His hand was over his mouth, and he was coughing terribly. Serena's eyes widened as she saw trickles of red escaping from his hand and down his neck. "Call a doctor! Quick!" she screamed, dropping to her knees. She put one hand on Koro's chest and the other on his back as he kept coughing and the red kept flowing down his neck.

Seiya, Yaten and Taiki seemed the most shocked of all, staring at Koro. "Don't just stare! Do something to help!" she cried desperately at them.

In almost no time, a doctor had been called and Koro was taken away. Everyone was silent after that. The room was put back to rights, belongings were sorted, and the lesson continued. Serena thought back to when she'd first met Koro, how he'd said that he'd come to Tokyo to be closer to his doctor. She wondered if this was why.

After school, she hurried to the hospital. At the desk, she inquired Koro's room.

"Sorry, ma'am, but Mr. Yuii is going to be undergoing an operation very soon." the receptionist said.

"Not so fast there..."

Serena turned around. A man with thinning gray hair stood there. "I'm Koro Yuii's doctor. He's refusing to be operated on unless he has an article with him. So the young lady has time to see him before we perform the operation." he nodded. "Follow me."

Serena followed the old man down the hallways to a closed door. When they opened it, Koro was sitting in the bed, an IV drip running to his arm. He looked like he'd been trying to stand. "Serena!" he smiled.

"Koro, are you okay? It's not serious, is it?" she worried.

"Just... a few banged up interns, that's all!" She got the feeling he was lying, but she nodded, going with him on it.

"Koro, we'll need to operate soon." the doctor said.

"No." the idol said firmly.

"What is it you want? I could probably get it for you." she offered. "I feel guilty, like that fight between you and-"

"Ix-nay, ix-nay!" "A fight, you say?"

Koro looked guilty himself now, and the doctor very stern. She got the feeling she shouldn't have said that. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"Koro is supposed to be peaceful towards his foes, not attacking them, and he knows that to be true. So, Koro, who was it you tried to maul this time?" the doctor asked.

"That bastard Seiya."

"Oh, well that's fine."

Serena's jaw dropped. The doctor had just said it was fine that Koro had attacked Seiya?!

"But, yeah, Serena, if you could run to my place and get it..." Koro opened up a drawer on the table next to his bed and fished out a key. "... It's in the foyer. Should be sitting on the coffee table." he instructed, handing it to her. "I live in the Full Moon apartment building, room seventy-five B on floor twenty. Got that?"

"Yeah. I won't be long!"

Serena ran out of the building. As she was going to cross the street, head-lights flared on her, and there was a screech of tires. She squealed, flinching.

"Woah! Where're you off to in such a hurry?"

"Amara! Michelle!" she realized. "I-I'm running an errand for one of the patients here!" she said quickly, not keen on mentioning Koro's name.

"Well, get in, we can take you!" Michelle smiled.

"Thanks! It's at the Full Moon apartment building!" she said as she got in the car.

"That's a fancy place! Who's it for?" Amara teased.

"Well... It's for Koro Yuii... He got in a fight with Seiya." she said uncomfortably.

"Bad enough to be in the hospital?" Michelle asked, sounding concerned.

"No... When we first met, he said he'd come here in the first place so to be closer to his doctor, so I think he had a problem that just got fired up by the fight."

"Koro Yuii... I don't exactly trust him." Amara said.

"You don't trust many people, do you?" Serena sighed.

"He appeared out of nowhere. There're no records of birth, medical records past the last two months... He's not who he says he is." Amara explained.

Soon enough, they'd reached the building. Serena ran in and found the elevator. No one else was in it, so she went straight to the twentieth floor. The room was all the way down the hall.

Opening it, she got a shock.

Pictures of Neo-Queen Serenity adorned the place like precious gems. But that wasn't what shocked her.

One the coffee table, next to a beat-up teddy bear, was a picture of Sailor Star Fighter!


	6. Secrets Revealed: Koro's Possible Death?

Having returned to the hospital, she went straight to Koro's room, picture and bear in hand. She opened the door.

"Hey!" Koro grinned as he saw her.

"I couldn't tell which one it was, so I just grabbed both of them..." she murmured, handing them both to him.

"Ahh..." he sighed, looking at the picture for a moment. Then he tossed it over his shoulder and neatly into the trash-can. "That was unimportant. Thanks for bringing this!"

"Why did you have a picture of Sailor Star Fighter?"

"Used to think she was connected to you. But she isn't... No way, no how, is she related to you and Neo-Queen Serenity!"

"Well, that's accurate."

Serena almost jumped at Amara's voice. She realized Amara and Michelle were standing behind her.

"Those people have nothing to do with Serena, and neither do you, so back off, pretty-boy." Amara warned.

Koro cocked his head. "I have no intention of hurting her... Only to protect her. She summoned me here, and now I'm here to obey her command." he said solemnly.

"Serena, is what he says true?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know... I had a dream with him, I think... Before he came..." she admitted.

"Yes. You summoned me here." Koro said, painfully climbing to his feet. He came up to her, holding up the bear. "You gave me this."

"I don't..." she started, looking at him. He looked desperate, lost. Like he would die if she denied him.

"It's okay... It's okay if you don't remember. You probably... Don't remember much as Neo-Queen Serenity."

Amara moved defensively between her and the singer. He moved back, as if admitting defeat.

"If... If there's nothing else, Serena... Then..." he said softly, sadly.

"Yes. Who are you really?" Michelle said swiftly.

Koro grinned. "I can't show you now! Someone else may see me!"

Amara and Michelle both glared at him, ushering her from the room. "Serena... Be careful around him. I don't trust him." Amara said sternly.

"O-okay..."

Next day, Koro was back. He seemed slightly weaker, and everyone treated him delicately, but he was back. Serena was treading the lightest around him.

Then, after school, came another problem.

A Phage.

A self-defense teacher.

The battle wore on and on. The Phage seemed to turn their own attacks against them.

"Hey!"

"Shooter!" she gasped, feeling herself thrown out of the way of an attack. "You came!"

"Hey, I can't leave people who ain't up t' fighting against something fresh and ready to go!" she smiled, climbing to her feet. "Just don't attack it directly. Make it lopsided, so it has to take time to even out the pressure, wounding it a bit and giving you time to find a blind spot!"

That being said, the lone Sailor jumped at the Phage. "Hey!" she yelled after her.

"Hyah!"

_Shooter was using martial arts against the Phage instead of regular attacks!_

"Your form is perfect, dead on!" the Phage cheered.

"I know... That's the result of having a great teacher! Hyah!"

"Woah... Shooter really knows her martial arts!" Jupiter admired. "I mean, did you see that kick!"

The Phage had just barely blocked Shooter's kick... But Shooter's image was slightly glowing red. "Shit... How'd you do that...?" the Sailor growled.

"Shooter's transformation is dissolving!" Uranus cried.

Everyone froze. Shooter was in a bad position... If the Phage got through, her transformation would dissolve and she'd be revealed... But she had to attack the Phage!

"Cha!"

That did it. Somehow the Phage knocked the transformation out.

"N-no way!" Healer cried out, voicing the thoughts of them all.

"Just shut up!" Koro screamed at them.

_Koro Yuii was Sailor Heart Shooter. Koro Yuii was fighting for _her _life now!..._

"K-Koro!" she cried hopelessly.

"What?" he grunted, flipping into a new position, both hands and one foot down, his other leg blocking the move of the Phage.

"Your form is still perfect despite being under so much pressure! If you can keep it up, which is doubtful, you just may win!" the Phage smirked.

"Koro, you were right... I don't remember much as Neo-Queen Serenity... You're right..." she almost whispered. "I... I...!"

Recklessly, she tore off the compact. Her transformation dissolved. Everyone was shocked but Koro. "You knew, and you're most likely right... I probably did call you here, give you your power! I may not remember it, but you're right!"

Koro's eyes were softer, slightly glazed.

"You didn't have to do that."

Huh?

"You didn't have to put yourself at risk just to prove to me something I already knew. Serena, you warned me that the Silver Crystal is losing power. It may be at it's peak, but you exert so much energy it's going out. Serena... Every time you transform, you're losing more and more shine. Eventually, it'll go out forever, and if that happens, I'll never forgive myself."

"I win!"

"Augh!"

"Koro!" they all yelled.

While he'd been distracted by her, the Phage had gotten through!

"Rapid Thousand-fisted Strike!" the Phage screeched.

"Koro!" they all yelled again.

The Phage had just unleashed a powerful and rapid attack that wasn't giving Koro any time to recover or strike back.

"Star... Serious... Lazer!"

The Phage fell away from the beat-up Koro. "Fighter...?" Mars gasped.

"You... You stay away from him!" Fighter snarled at the Phage.

"I don't need your help!" Koro spat.

"Yes, you do!"

"Wh-what?!"

Fighter had let her transformation fade away.

"S-Seiya!" she cried out.

"Like it or not, we're family, and I'm not just gonna let this thing kill you!" Seiya yelled, pointing at Koro.

_The Phage...!_

"Hey! Look out!"

The images from her dream flashed before her.

They were still on the self-defense school's grounds, so many weapons were handy... Like swords.

Battered, shaking, bloody...

Koro had placed himself between her and the Phage's blow. The sword dug into his back, the Phage looking shocked at the other end. "S-sorry... Looks like... I failed you..." he coughed, his eyes dim.

In the next instant, he went limp.


	7. DON'T REVIEW

**Hello, and thank you to all those reading this...**

**But for now, this story is going on HIATUS D:...**

**Don't worry, it'll get up an' runnin' again someday! But for now, I need to narrow down what stories I work on so I can finish all of these and publish my new ones! Please don't kill me for putting this particular one on hiatus... It's nothing personal... Just going by which one is closest to done... which isn't this one...**

**DO NOT REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**IT WILL BE REPLACED WHEN I GET AROUND TO GETTING THIS THING OFF HIATUS! DON'T WASTE YOUR PRECIOUS REVIEW ON THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**


End file.
